


Великие воины держат слово

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Мультяшки против суперсолдат [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Не стоит спорить с маленькими девочками. А может, и стоит
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мультяшки против суперсолдат [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Великие воины держат слово

— Ах ты ебаная сволочь! — Баки всадил целую обойму в морду инопланетной твари, которая только что опрокинула елку, стоявшую у Рокфеллеровского центра. 

— Да все они сраные мудилы! — рявкнул Клинт, выпуская очередную разрывную стрелу. — Я собирался детей сюда привеcти в этом году. 

— На редкость мерзкие создания, даже в нашем бестиарии не видел таких отвратительных рож, — пророкотал Тор. 

— Халк крушить! 

— Гребаные уродины! Какое счастье, что завтра я возвращаюсь в Вашингтон, — присоединился к возмущениям Сэм. 

— Самонадеянное заявление, — хмыкнула Наташа и, оседлав шею очередного монстра, от души угостила его «укусами Вдовы». 

— Роджерс, тебя, часом, не контузило? — удивленно спросил Тони. — Площадная брань в эфире, где твое «не выражаться»?

— Какое нахер «не выражаться»! Эти падлы только что раздолбали рождественскую ель! — проорал Стив, запуская щит в очередной полет. 

— Сукины дети, не могли прилететь через три дня, — продолжал сокрушаться Баки. — Хрен я вам дам изгадить мне праздник.

***

К счастью, незваных гостей из космоса удалось выпроводить восвояси до наступления Рождества. Даже поваленную елку успели заменить и нарядить заново. Ютуб заполонили ролики, снятые изумленными ньюйоркцами, наблюдавшими, как Железный Легион под командованием Тони Старка развешивает игрушки.

В сочельник Баки проснулся от подозрительных звуков. 

— Какого черта. Кто так визжит, что даже у нас слышно? — проворчал он, пытаясь зарыться поглубже в подушки. 

— Спи, это дети Клинта. Наверное, увидели гору подарков, которые им приготовили, — пробурчал Стив и навалился сверху. 

Пару минут Баки наслаждался и строил планы на получение утренней порции любви и ласки, но вспомнил, что месяц назад совершил феерическую глупость и теперь настал час расплаты. 

— Стив. 

— Ммм... 

— Я тут умудрился попасть в задницу. 

— Странно. Не чувствую. 

— Очень смешно. В общем, если ты меня убьешь, я пойму, — Баки выкопался из подушек и закурил. 

Стив моментально сел и нахмурился. 

— Что бы ни произошло, мы со всем разберемся. Вместе. 

— Самый пиздец в том, что и придется вместе. Один бы я уж как-нибудь справился. 

— Выкладывай. 

— В общем, когда мы были у Бартонов, я умудрился поспорить с его дочкой и позорно проиграл. Теперь настал час расплаты. 

— И это все?! — прорычал Стив. — Я уже план побега мысленно составил. 

— Подожди, когда услышишь, что придется делать, он нам может понадобиться.

***

В большой гостиной собрались почти все Мстители и семейство Бартонов в полном составе.

— А где Стив и Барнс? — поинтересовалась Наташа, смешивающая безалкогольные коктейли для Лилы и Купера. 

— Надеюсь, не сбежали домой греть свои старые кости у камина, — откликнулся Тони, колдующий над глинтвейном по особому рецепту Старков. 

— Не может такого быть, сержант Барнс дал мне слово, — уверенно заявила Лила. 

— Дал тебе слово? Мне нужно знать подробности? — с подозрением посмотрел на дочку Клинт. 

— Скоро все увидишь, папа.

— Хотелось бы поскорее, иначе индейка остынет, а я слишком много времени потратил на ее приготовление, — проворчал Брюс. — Тор, ставь в середину стола. 

В этом момент в гостиную наконец-то зашли Стив и Баки. 

Наташа чуть не уронила шейкер, а вот Тони, не обладающий такой реакцией, бутылку вина разбил. Брюс порадовался, что блюдо с индейкой уже припарковано, потому что Тор явно впал в ступор. Клинт, пытаясь удержаться от смеха, практически сполз под стол. И только Лора Бартон, знавшая, на что способна ее дочь, осталась абсолютно невозмутима. 

Лила восторженно завизжала:

— Купер, ты мне проспорил! Я говорила, что они не сдрейфят! 

— Охренеть, — прошептал Купер. 

— Я все слышу, молодой человек, — нахмурилась Лора. — Стив, Баки, вы бесподобны.

— Спасибо тебе, Санта. Не зря я весь год была хорошей девочкой, — тихо промурлыкала Наташа, обходя суперсолдат кругом.

— Что это за пое... потрясающие образы? — обрел дар речи Тони. — Кэп, ты Зимний Котосолдат? 

— Мы Леди Баг и Супер Кот. 

Голосом Баки, затянутого в латекс расцветки божьей коровки, можно было промораживать стены.

— Великие воины слово свое всегда держат, — изрек Тор. — Я как-то проиграл спор леди Сиф и целый день ходил в женском наряде. 

— Ох, зря ты это сказал, — покачал головой Брюс, увидев, как загорелись глаза у маленьких дьяволят. 

— Я очень сильно надеюсь, что сегодня нам никто не организует причину для срочного сбора, — Стив поправил чуть сползшие кошачьи уши, выдернул из рук Баки хвост и отправился к столу. 

Мстители, как взрослые люди, много повидавшие в своей жизни, и настоящие друзья, честно старались не ржать и не подкалывать суперсолдат. Целых полчаса им это удавалось. Потом феерия безудержного веселья обрела такой размах, что Стив уже подумывал о том, что срочный вызов на миссию вполне приятная перспектива. Баки, судя по его лицу, от беспощадного убийства ржущих удерживали только Лила и Купер, смотревшие на него с искренним восхищением.

***

Когда утром среди своих подарков Баки нашел обрамленное в рамку из металлических котиков и божьих коровок фото (полный рост, масштаб один к одному), где они со Стивом стояли спина к спине, копируя мультяшных героев, то даже не рассердился.

— Хорошо, что сфотографировали. А то я себя и не рассмотрел. 

— Ты был великолепен, — Стив обнял Баки со спины и шепнул: — Неплохо выглядим. Теперь я понимаю, почему мой костюм не дожил до утра. 

— С моим ты тоже не церемонился. И мне очень понравилось, — Баки обернулся и поцеловал Стива. — Спасибо, что ли, Лиле сказать, что она так ловко тебя вчера развела. Кого ты там будешь изображать? 

— Знаю точно, что она супергерой. И готовься носить фрак.


End file.
